Black, White, and Violet
by killafella
Summary: If a person loses feeling and meaning in life, does thier wolrd beome black and white? This is the case for a girl who was once a Spirit Detective, and is a psychic. But do colors return when you find a reason to live?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Tears of a Violet 

**The home was empty. Cold, you could say. Every room was dark and lifeless, except for one, that is. **

**There, in the small living room, sat a teenage girl. Her dark orbs were staring at a picture. Dark rings encircled her eyes. Her pale hands sat in her lap. The girl was nothing but 14 and already was she a victim of life. She wore a black t- shirt, green, baggy pants, and flipflops that she had slipped off her feet. The girl had chestnut curls and looked sick.**

**Suddenly, the door opened to the house. **

**"Violet! Are you here?" **

**The girl, Violet, looked relieved to hear the voice. "In here, Boton," she called meekly.**

**The blue-haired grim reaper looked into the room and turned on the light. She gasped as she saw the state of the house. "My goodness! Vi! What happened?!" Boton walked quickly over to Violet and sat beside her. **

**Violet looked away. "Mother... And Father... They left." **

**Boton gasped and caught the tiny girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Vi." She told her friend. Boton then remembered the real reason she was here. "You need to come back to us." She told Violet. "People need you." **

**Violet nodded. "I have nothing here. I must come back."**

****

**K.F. : So? How did you like it? It doesn't stink? **

**Kurama: It sounds like a fairly good beginning.**

**Kuwabara: Hopefully, it has me in it!**

**Hiei: Only if you know how to keep you big mouth shut.**

**Kuwabara: Hey!**

**Yusuke: Oh, great...**

**Hidemi: Don't you guys start!!!**

**K.F. & Kurama: Hopefully they all stop soon...**

**K.F.: Well, gotta go! ByeZ! **

**Killafella**


	2. Chapter 2

K.F. : Sorry I haven't written…. You all have a reason to hate me now… I went through a bad time and had to stop for a REALLY long time…. I might not continue a few of my stories like the Heart of a Spy story… I kinda hate it.  I am also changing a few of my chapters on "To Me" I am going to recount the votes… SORRY! Don't hate me too much…. I am officially going to fix the last chappie. Don't hate me!! Well, hopefully I will write more…. A lot more…

Hiei: Hn…

K.F.: OH… and a certain tree-eyed midget is going to be around in this one… : )

Hiei: O.O

K.F.: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Hiei: … That's a relief…

K.F.: smacks the three-eyed midget

Chapter 2- Back to the Start

She couldn't help but feel a little weird, being back in Koenma's office had brought back a lot of unpleasant memories…. Violet pushed back a wayward curl from her brow. As if losing her "family" wasn't enough… now she had to deal with the midget-baby emporer….

"Koenma!" cried the grim reaper. "Look who I've got!!" She bounded toward the lone desk in the big room, sliding to a stop right in front of it.

A loud, whiny voice arose from the chair. "You finally got here Yu…." Koenma's sentence stopped as his eyes landed on a short, sickly girl standing behind Boton. "…Violet? Is it really you?!" His eyes widened as he looked her over.

"Its been so long!"

Violet sighed and watched him with a bored look. "It isn't as if I wanted to come…"

The tiny emperor's happy face was replaced with a shock and, slightly, scared one. He swallowed and began again, saying, "I am sorry to hear about your parents… That's um… u-unfortunate…." When the girl's eyes turned to the polished floor, Koenma sighed in relief and continued, "But there is something we need you for."

'Hmm…' thought the girl, staring off into the shiny floor. 'Need… I wonder what it is this time….?' But before she could ask, Boton, ecstatic at their reunion, grasped her hands and pulled her closer to them.

"Oh, don't worry!" the blue haired reaper laughed. "It's not like we're going to send you on a hopeless mission or something!" She turned Violet towards the big screen on the wall. A picture flicked onto the screen, showing a small jewel.

Koenma stood on top of his desk, trying to make up for his short stature. "That," he said, pointing at the screen, "is the Hell's Death, a very powerful jewel that has the ability to amplify its users power to unimaginable heights. However, only certain creatures can use it." He continued on, trying not to look into Violet's eyes. "Certain demons and very few humans can use it, much less hold it without being burned. That is why we need you, a powerful psychic and our team to go in and retrieve it."

After a few moments, Violet queried, "So… where is this 'team' that you referred to…?" She once again turned her brown eyes to the baby emperor.

"Oh, they're just outside," smiled Boton, walking past her long time friend. "Come on in, you guys."

Violet tilted her head a little as the huge doors parted, revealing four youths, similar to herself, walk in. Each was different… and she could tell that each was very strong… But, as her eyes looked each of them over, her gaze finally rested on a short, black haired one. Something about him… made her feel uneasy….

"Hey who's the midget?" queried the tall, annoying one wearing the blue uniform.

The auburn haired girl raised a delicate brow and stared at him. "Who's the moron?" she asked quietly, receiving a snicker from the boy dressed in green.

The green eyed young man laughed nervously and answered, "Well, he is Kuwabara, the one on his left is Yusuke, I am Kurama, and the one on the far right is Hiei."

'Hmm…. This…..Hiei….' Violet thought to herself. '… I wonder…'

K.F.: Okay… so here is my first chappie in a long time… I hope you didn't hate it too much…

Hiei: Hn… you stupid human, you put that idiot Kuwabara in it. Of course they're going to hate it…

Kuwabara: H-hey!! proceeds to get in a verbal fight with the three-eyed midget.

K.F.: sighs Well, I hope you enjoyed. Till later.


End file.
